


Little Leaf

by SparkleweedTheWizard



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleweedTheWizard/pseuds/SparkleweedTheWizard
Summary: Leaf is different, a young gnome that likes to make flowers appear and make his friends smile. He also likes to keep them safe.





	Little Leaf

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be where I post my little musings about my good boy Leaf, my favorite D&D character. He's a gnome barbarian/druid that, for some reason, has stuck with me and turned into one of my favorite writing subjects. I'll probably post more about the world he comes from and what all is going on around him. All you need to know is that the ERC is the Elys Recruiting Collective, a network of spies that employ lots of different people for lots of different jobs. It's A Lot to take in. I'll probs explain it later.

Leaf started as a courier. 

He brought small packages to nearby towns, always dropping them off and then picking up a new one from the ERC. He never stayed in one place for too long. Meeting people was his favorite part of the job.

And then someone got hurt. The package he was delivering was an important one; his boss said so. It was wrapped up all pretty; he had to put it in his backpack because it was so big. He only brought the backpack when he needed to - it was usually in the tavern waiting for him when he was ready to move on to the next town. 

Leaf always had a knife with him; for protection from wild animals, for opening things. He had no intention of using it on a person.

“Give me the package, kid,” a gravelly voice from behind him demanded. “I don’t like hurting children.” 

“It’s not yours, though,” Leaf said. He turned around to see the man. He was a tall, muscular human. He had a sword. “I was supposed to take this to the tavern in Dinin.” 

“It’s not going to Dinin anymore,” said the human, “Don’t make things difficult.” 

They were about a day’s travel from the town. The dirt road wasn’t very well maintained and not many people used this route. Leaf knew that there were bandits that sometimes roamed around, but they hadn’t bothered him until now. 

“I’m not giving you the package.” He arched a defiant eyebrow. 

The bandit drew his sword and pointed it at him. “See? You’re making things difficult now.”

Leaf was quick. The bandit swung wide, Leaf ducking under the blade and taking his knife out of its sheath. “Fuck off!” The knife was sharp enough to cut through the man’s long pants. Leaf left a nasty gash in his leg and stood up tall behind him. As tall as a 12 year old gnome could be, anyway. 

The bandit whirled around to face him, anger in his eyes and sword gripped tightly in his hands. “I feel a  _ lot  _ better about killing you now,” he snarled, “Just like those other tykes your boss sends out.” 

Leaf knew that not all the couriers in the ERC made it. There was always the threat of danger when you went out on your own, especially if you were small like Leaf. The images of his friends, other gnomes and humans and tieflings that went missing flashed in his mind. He always assumed the best, that they just got lost somewhere and people were looking for them. 

It made Leaf angry.  _ Really  _ angry. He could hear the pounding of his heart in his ears and the world around this bandit seemed to fade. All Leaf could see was the sword in his hand, the smirk on his face. 

And then he lunged at him. 

It was a quick scuffle. The bandit wasn’t expecting Leaf to come at him the way he did and his guard was down. With Leaf being as small and agile as he was, the bandit risked self-injury if he used his sword on him. Leaf first went for his sword arm, slicing at the tender skin under the top of his arm. The bandit dropped it almost immediately. 

Leaf jumped and clung to the man’s torso. He quickly squirmed his way up high enough that he had a clear shot at his throat. 

And he took it. 

The man died relatively quickly afterwards. Leaf stood over him, still thinking of the friends he knew were gone. His anger faded, and he picked the man’s sword up. It was a bit more than a foot long and could be held in two hands by the small gnome. 

It would do nicely. 


End file.
